Luna Aoki
|height = 154 cm |bloodtype = AB |homeplace = Osaka (Birth) Tokyo (Now) |type = Cool |brand = Noble Princess |colour = Navy Blue |occupation = Idol Student |affiliation = Shine Royal Academy |eye = Light Blue |hair = Purple |socialmedia = |episode = Aikatsu Shine! Episode 0: Opening Ceremony! |generation = Crystal Generation |successorname = Sumire Hikami |media = @prettymoon}} Luna Aoki (青木・ルーナ, Aoki・'' Runa'') is a First-Year Middle School Student at Shine Royal Academy. She is a Cool-Typed Idol whose preferred brand is Noble Princess. Bio Appearance Luna has fair skin and big, rounded light blue eyes. Her long light purple hair is worn mostly loose, with curly pigtails held by loose, midnight blue ribbons. Her bangs are split off-center and messily frame her face. Personality Luna is a shy and quiet girl who lacks self-confidence and has a phobia of color yellow but tries to overcome it. At first she didn't want to be an idol and wanted to join SRA only to meet her childhood friend and to get rid of her yellowphobia but after her first performance she realized that she wants to be an idol. Relationships SRA Middle School= *Melody Shirabe - they are childhood friends. Later Melody moved to Tokyo, but Luna still didn't forget about her and often messaged her in a chat. When she found out that Melody joined SRA, she wanted to join it too. *Chisaki Hayashi - Luna's roommate and first friend she made at SRA. Despite her shyness, Luna started treating her as a friend very soon and opened to her. They happened to have an intense exchange of views after Chisaki's Vivid Kiss audition, which could have endangered their friendship, but both of the girls realised their mistake and in the end it only make their friendship grow stronger. *Masami Mizushima - her roommate at SRA. *June Akimoto - her roommate at SRA. Luna was the first one that got along with June in her room. *Tsukiko Shirayuri - Luna was the first idol who interacted with Tsukiko. They are on good terms. |-|SRA High School= *Mion Amagawa - TBA Idol Activities Aura Luna's current aura consists of lavender-coloured flowers with dark blue leaves floating around her. Classes * Model Class * Acting Class * Singing Class Coords * School Coord: 'Navy Princess Coord ''(Normal) * 'Noble Princess Coords: ' ** Midnight Lavender Coord (Rare) ** Elegant Sapphire Coord (Super Rare) * '''Coords of other Brands: ** '''Moonlight Tear: '''TBA ''(Rare) '' - Luna's first design modified by Crystal Sora Songs * Tutu Ballerina * Tarte Tatin * Yellow Confidence (Character song) Performances * Debut Performance * Noble Princess Audition Performance * Idol Ranking AS018 Performance * Surprise Performance at graduation event (with Chisaki Hayshi) * Hinamatsuri Performance (with Melody Shirabe) * Sanja Matsuri Performance (with Melody Shirabe) * Idol Ranking AS019 Performance Singles * Stand Up Sit Down * Taisetsu na Kimochi (coupling track of Sayonara Janai) * Anata wa Hikari * Moichido Try (Anata wa Hikari coupling song) Etymology Luna (ルーナ) means moon. Aoki (青木): Ao (青) means blue and Ki (木) means tree. Trivia * The story behind her phobia of yellow is: in a chat (mentioned before) someone spammed her message wall with pictures of yellow things and comments like "It's So Yellow" and "Luna Aoki is Dead". * She shares some similarities with Nozomi's another character, Nozomi Sakura: ** Both have a shy personality. ** Both have light blue eyes. ** Their hairstyle is hair mostly worn loose with twintails held by ribbons, though Luna's hair is longer and wavier. Category:ВинКсения Category:Idols Category:Cool Idols Category:Characters Category:MSYear1 Category:Shine Royal Academy Category:SRA Category:Noble Princess Category:Luna Aoki Category:Middle School Category:Students